Why! Bruder? Why!
by PirateEnvy
Summary: Well I'm new to this but I can't really put a summary to this story but read it it's good in my opinion.


'It was a horrifying sight, he lie there limp and lifeless while I was crying hysterically.'

Just a few days earlier my bruder took me to Spain's house to party. While we were driving we saw France walking on the side of the road so Gilbert picked him up. The whole way there they were talking about who was all going to be there and what they were going to do when they got there.

"I'm going to get drunk off my ass!" Gilbert screamed.

"Me too, and I'm going to enjoy a bel homme ou une femme~(beautiful man or woman)."

"You go Francis, oh, we're here"

When we arrived there were a lot of cars already there and the house seemed to burst with music and lights and people. We walked in and the music was so loud I couldn't hear myself think. Gilbert got up from where he was sitting and handed me a drink.

"Drink, have fun, and there is a girl over there who has been eyeballing you for a few minutes. Go talk to her."

I wanted to stay in my spot so I just sat there. Gilbert dragged me to the girl who was short, thin, with auburn hair tied back in a ponytail and a cute little curl sticking out of the left side of her head and beautiful brown eyes but, of course, I didn't have the guts to tell her that.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"M-My name is L-Ludwig. what's yours?"

"Ve~, I'm Alice, do you like this party?"

"N-Not really, do you?"

"Do you want to go to a place more quiet to talk?"

"S-Sure but, where would we go?"

"We can go to the back yard it's quieter out there than it is in here."

While we were walking to the back yard Gilbert came up to me a little wobbly. He didn't seem to be himself.

"Whereareyou going with sucha beautiful girl."

"Are you drunk, Gilbert?"

"NEIN! I'm too awesome to be drunk! Areyou gonna fuckher?"

"NEIN! We're g-going to the back yard t-to get to know each other a bit b-better."

I walked away, leaving Gilbert to his drunken banter and I went to the back yard. When I went out to the back yard, I saw Alice sitting on the bench staring up at the stars. The way the stars Illuminated her face made her look like a soft-haired engel(angel). She looked at me from the stars and patted the spot on the bench next to her. I walked over to the spot she patted and sat down. We talked for a while until it started to get cold outside. When we walked into the house we saw a giant crowd gathering. I walked through the crowd to find my bruder fighting with England.

"You weren't invited dummkopf! Get out of here!"

"I don't give a bloody damn what you say. And besides my boyfriend wanted me to come here with him."

England got up from his seat and struck Gilbert square in the face. Gilbert gave a little smirk and they were going at it, Gilbert, getting in a few hits here and there and England got in a few hits as well. Gilbert hit England with an uppercut and England got furious to where he used magic to beat Gilbert to a bloody pulp. I ran to Gilbert and picked him up rushing him to the car. Francis drove us to the hospital while I sat in the back with Gilbert.

"Please, Gilbert, stay awake, stay with me, please!?"

"The awesome me is too awesome for some scrapes."

We arrived at the hospital and France helped me carry Gilbert in the hospital. The doctors rushed him to the ER as soon as we went into the front office. They told us that we had to wait in the waiting room. We waited there for what seemed like forever then one of the nurses came out and said that he asked for me to come into the room. I walked into the room and saw Gilbert lying on the hospital bed being his usual self.

"They told me I have a collapsed lung and a few broken bones. They don't know if I'll heal." Gilbert said softly underneath his shortening breaths.

"I thought you were too awesome for something like this to happen bruder." I said kissing his forehead.

"Ludwig, I would like for you to know something."

"Yes?"

"Ich leibe dich(I love you)."

"Ich leibe dich" I said crying.

"Don't cry mein little bruder."

After he said that he closed his eyes slowly and he started to breath slower and shorter. His ekg flat-lined and I didn't know what to do. It was a horrifying sight, he lie there limp and lifeless while I was crying hysterically. The doctors came and tried to revive him but it didn't work. I stood there not knowing what to do. When his funeral came around I didn't want to go but, my friends made me go cause he was mein bruder. All I could think at that very moment was 'why, bruder, why?' 


End file.
